Electric Flames story
by Stormflyers and Kittycon Lover
Summary: Electric Flame has ran away from home, dealing with that he is sparked and is afraid of his teammates finding out. His brother searches out to find him but many tragic things happen in their way. Will the two ever find each other and if so will the team still except Electro? Romance/ Adventure. Nightrage. Electric Flame/Sandstorm. Spoiler alert to Aerialbots and Stormflyers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is just a trial on my skills hope you enjoy. This is the prologue. I may continue this I am unsure though.  
**

* * *

**Prologue****  
**

_My brother had warned me to listen to him but I didn't well I mean I couldn't help it. Yeah I'm the youngest out of the team and Nightrage is the oldest.  
Him and Blaze both told me stay away from Sandstorm... why?I don't know but of course being me I didn't listen. I was in love with Sandstorm and he loved me to! Now after everything I've been through... I was struggling to keep a secret from everyone sadly even my brother Nightrage. I was sparked... I knew this would happen if I stayed with him now I had to do what no Stormflyer has nor will ever do. I ran away! Never have I done this but I did it for my own reason... I was afraid of what they would say...  
_

* * *

**A/N: If you are in to this please review and thanks for reading I will have another chapter posted whenever possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please don't cry but this may have moments of were you cry I nearly cried writing this...  
**

* * *

**Electric Flames P.O.V**

My spark was racing as I fled from home. I glanced back once at the silent dark house to make sure know one was following me. I transformed into my blue jay fighter jet form and took to the skies as fast as I could. I bent my wings back 50% so that I could I could blast off faster into light speed. It wasn't a good idea for the state I was in but I did it anyway. I was surprisingly lucky not to crash into anything even for how fast I was going.

Finally I slowed down and flew low to the ground then transformed and fell onto the ground."Ow" I mumbled. It really hurt me. I felt strangely exhausted but I ignored it. I got back up on my peds and looked around. I didn't see anything but I jumped at the sound of growling from behind me. I slowly turned around and saw this creature that lookd about like a mix between a cyberwolf and a cybercat for it had sharp claws, long ears, and a tail like a cybercat and the rest of it looked like a small wolf. I was terrified untill _she_ spoke in my mind.

_"Who are you humanoid?"_ She asked me in my mind as she took a curious step closer.

I backed away a little and said."I am Electric Flame also known as Electro" I said shakily. I was afraid and so glade that I didn't do anything stupid. _Like always._

she converted into her femme humanoid form and smiled at me."Hello electro" She strangely greeted me."My name is Kittycon and I am a hybrid from a cross between a cyber-wolf and cyber-cat." She gave me a curious look and said."You are sparked aren't you?"

**Nightrages P.O.V.**

I woke up early the next day and looked around the room and saw the window open. I got up off my berth and walked over to the window and shut it. I looked over at my little brothers berth to see that it was empty. _Strange.. wait if he is gone and the window was open then that must mean... _I instantly ran out the room then slid to a stop and ran back in their for moment. i quickly put my armor back on and ran over to my closest and put my visor on and hooked my face shield to my helm. then i grabbed my swords and hooked them to my back and yet again fled the room.

I ran into the base and went to try and bye pass Blaze but she grabbed my arm and tripped me."Wha!" I went get up but she slammed her ped onto my chest plate so that I wouldn't get up.

"Where do you think you are going?" She asked eying me warily.

"I need to find Electro!" I growled at her.

Blaze backed off."I'm sure he will be okay cause I mean he did mess everything up anyway" She said.

"**Shut your manipult you fragin femme!**" I heard Rages mech voice come out of my mouth. I had to thank em though cause Blaze did shut her mouth. "I'm going to find Electro!" I shouted in pure anger and instantly a thought shot through my mind. _what if he's dead? _I found myself crying as I sat up and kind of hugged myself in fear. I didn't want to lose my only little brother I would practically kill myself if he was gone.

Blaze got down on her knees and hugged me."I'm sorry nightrage" She whispered lightly.

I ignored her and stood up."Let the team know that I'm leaving to go find Electro and tell Stormshadow that he is in charge!" With that being said I left.

* * *

**A/N: Man I do post chapters fast anyway please review if your following this story. I may change the rating later on.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey her the next chapter! Another thing is it may be a bit confusing but in he end it will all make since.**

* * *

***Electric Flames*P.O.V.***

I followed Kittycon back to her home since she told me to. I couldn't understand why she was helping me nor did I know if I could trust her. A sad memory wondered into my thoughts and the memory weighed my spark down with sadness. I could remember seeing him... his sweet voice, and his smile. We loved each other! I had stayed with him a few times when it got late at night. Later on I had figured out that I was sparked with his... our sparkling and then that Sandstorm was killed.

Kittycon looked back at me and smiled."It's okay theirs' no need to be sad Electro" She said.

"What do you know" I mumbled sadly. The wave of exhaustion washed over me again and this time I got forced to shut down into sleep mode.

* * *

***Memory of the past***

I took off down the road from our house and went to the park. I always loved it there. It had always seemed like my sanctuary ever since my big brother Nightrage or well Rage had killed Fireflight and Air Raid. No one had ever told me about it nor who did it but I had caught Nightrage crying then read his mind and found out why. That was when I was a sparkling though; I am older now.

I sat down on a bench and looked up at the darkening sky as I waited for someone whom I always met here. The mech was sweet to me and we promised each other to meet here everyday. I blushed at the thought of seeing Sandstorm again.

The red mech walked up to me and then sat down next to me."Hello Electro" Sandstorm greeted."Why so blue?" He laughed.

I smiled shyly and giggled."Cause that's my color anyway why are you so red?" I laughed back at him. I loved hanging out with him and he knew I could read minds. I strangely felt bonded to him.

_I love you Electric Flame..._

My spark skiped a beat. I had know clue I was focusing on his thoughts. I looked at him and felt the heat in my cheek plates as I blushed.

Sandstorm got up and glanced at the dark sky then back at me. "Come home with me"

I gave him a startled glance"Excuse me?"

He sighed then took my hands into his."It's late and I know live far from here. While I live just around the corner from here." He explained to me.

I nodded then got up and followed him home. We said a few things which sent my spark racing and gave me me the desire to be closer to Sandstorm.

As we reached his house and got inside I did something stupid. Why I did it I would never know but it changed everything. I got up on the tip of my peds and kissed Sandstorm.

He instantly reacted and pulled me closer to him, deepening the kiss. He lead us to his room and well let's just say to things happened to me that night. One I started a tickle fight and two we kissed a little then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**** Next chapter shall be up soon so keep reading and reviewing. Honestly I never knew I could write something so... dramatic and sad and stuff I assume cause of my mood is why I am writing this... well PM if you got anyquestions or ideas to it for later on.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Yet another dramatic chapter!Enjoy! I still may change the rating cause of some "detailed" slash but I don't know cause I ain't aloud to write about it though I may try...**

* * *

***Nightrages P.O.V***

I took to the skies as quickly as I could. I had to find Electric Flame! Only one thought hit me on where he could be._The Aerialbot base._ I started spiraling out of control as my wings snapped. I started transforming but the strangest thing was it wasn't me... it must be Rage.

I fell back into my mind and looked up to see Rage laughing at me.

"Haha unexpected turnover!" She laughed then helped me up.

I just glared at her. I still couldn't believe Rage was a femme and that all this time ago she had been disguised as a mech. in my head no she was herself.

"Flamewhisper switched with you" Rage laughed.

"Why?" I growled. I hated having three personalities. Well technically three bots in me. Flamewhisper had possessed me when Rage had tricked everyone into casting a circle and putting me in the middle of it! Getting me possessed yet the strange thing was... he was me from some past.

"You wanna play a game?" Rage asked as she looked at her claws then at me.

"**NO!**" I shouted backing away but it was to late she had done tackled me to the ground.

Rage giggled."I love it when you disagree" She dug her claws into my shoulders but didn't do anything else.

I flinched then eyed her warily. It was impossible to figure out what this demon femme was up to nor what dark thoughts were going through her mind.

Rage leaned up on me and kissed my helm then whispered."We are trying to help you" She explained s she leaned back down and rested her helm on my chest plate."To find Electric Flame but you need to talk to him through your mind." She said.

I just stared at her in bewilderment. I found it odd she was being nice to me."W..what do you mean Rage?" I asked.

"Both of you have an identical spark so it connects you" Rage explained. "due to this it allows you to speak to him through your mind and/or see what he see's but you need to focus"

I sighed and tried to do what Rage said. Everything had seemed to fade away even Rage as she started singing to calm me and help my thoughts focus. _I believed it worked till we got shot and somehow I was back in charge so I felt the blast..._

* * *

**Electric Flames P.O.V.  
**

I woke up on a berth in a dimly lit room. My spark was racing again and I felt a bit dizzy. I ignored it it though and got up then left the room. My armor was still on, gladly. I looked around that I had walked in and saw Kittycon. She was just sitting on a couch looking like she was asleep.

"Bout time you got up" Kittycon laughed."I was starting to think you were dead."

I couldn't help but laugh along."Yeah looks like I've came back from the dead!" We both busted out laughing. That's when I felt it. Like a bullet shooting through my wing while I was flying but I wasn't flying! It felt as if I was spiraling out of control. I was no longer with Kittycon. I could see the clouds flying past me as I fell out of the sky.

I felt someone grab me and my vision snapped back. I found myself up against the wall panting hard and kittycon was shouting something at me but I couldn't hear her. The vision shot back and I was closer to the ground but on fire! I felt the crash then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying this so keep R&Ring cause there will be more though I may change the rating but then again it may stay the same. I will have another story up like this except of course it will envolve my oc's and it will be known as Protector! Anyway thankyou guys for reviewing this and the next chapter shall be up soon!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Next chapter enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

**...Shut down in the mind...**

***NightragesP.O.V.***

I was back in my mind again but the strange thing was, Rage and Flamewhisper was here to! I didn't understand, cause Rage was petting Flamewhisper whom was in his cyberwolf form shivering in fear."Whats going on?" I asked.

Rage just looked at me and sighed."When you got shot you lit up on fire and... and crashed" She growled."Now your in a coma at the Aerialbots base and stuck here"

I practically started freaking out. _Here I am trapped in my own mind while Electric Flame is somewhere out their!_ My spark kept racing and I felt as if I was going to die! I got mad and grabbed something then I threw it and it bounced off a wire and hit me in the face.

Rage instantly busted out laughing. Her and Flamewhisper both.

A thought hit me suddenly."Rage how do you know I'm at the Aerialbot base?" I waited anxiously for her answer.

"Well I can leave your mind as a shadow smart one!" She growled at me.

"B...but the symbol!" I squeaked.

"That's why I said shadow!" Rage shouted angrily.

_Wow her mood changes fast! _I thought to myself. I went to say something when I heard my name but it wasn't Flamewhisper nor Rage but they heard it to.

_Nightrage! Nightrage! Can you hear me!_

For a second I thought it was one of the Aerialbots. I then started to recognize the young voice of my brother."Electric Flame" I shouted with pure happiness.

_Are you okay?_

I smiled cause he could hear me then I went to ask him where he was but Rage interrupted me.

"Electric Flame if you can hear my voice Nightrage is not okay!" She explained."He is in a coma!"

_Nightrage!_

Electric Flames voice faded and I felt myself burst into tears again. I didn't have my visor or face shield when I was in my mind so I could feel the wet watery liquid running down my cheek plates.

"Again Nightrage! Seriously your crying again!" Rage growled at me."Your just plain weak!"

I glared at her and Flamewhisper snarled at her."Your the one who is! You don't understand anything!" We both shouted at her.

Rage flinched and backed away.

* * *

**Electric Flames P.O.V.**

"Where are you going?" Kittycon asked me with a worried glance.

"I need to help my brother!" I replied then slowly walked out of the door still being followed by Kittycon.

"Can I help?" She asked.

"I can handle this on my own!" I said not looking back her.

Kittycon tried to argue."B..but you are..."

"**No!**" I snapped glaring at her. _Man I'm moody... _I saw the sad stricken emotion on her face and apologized."Sorry Kittycon... It's just that sparked or not I'm going to find my brother!" I vowed then I transformed and took to the skies.

I couldn't go into light speed cause I didn't have enough energy. I knew why though, it was because of the little sparkling in me.

I had to watch my energy level since I was sparked.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm wasn't that interesting. Well review if you wish. I will have another chapter up soon!  
**


End file.
